


Murphy

by anjocientifico



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angustía, F/M, Ferido/Conforto, Lei de Murphy, Romance, amizade, personagens originais
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjocientifico/pseuds/anjocientifico
Summary: "Se alguma coisa pode dar errado, dará." - Lei de Murphy





	1. Chapter 1

O resultado dos últimos exames ainda estava em suas mãos, quando Max Graham sentou-se na sala de espera do setor de neurologia do hospital Maynard Center.

Já conhecia bem aqueles corredores pois passara ali seus últimos meses, entre um exame e outro, até o dia em que ouviu do médico não haver dúvidas de que tinha um tumor no cérebro.

Os corredores do hospital também a levavam ao seu marido, em coma desde o dia em que ela achou que fosse morrer de convulsão. Distraiu-se pensando, “Murphy não errou.”

Uma pontada na cabeça levou suas mãos a apertarem sua testa. Reviu o resultado da ressonância: “Massa tumoral bem visível”.

O que sentia vontade de dizer ao médico era que toda a dor que carregava era consequência das várias viagens no tempo que bagunçaram não só sua mente, mas também as suas células.

Imaginou a reação do médico, que lhe olharia por cima dos óculos, com condescendência, receitaria medicamentos mais fortes ou a encaminharia ao psiquiatra. Voltou a pensar, “Murphy estava certo”.

Warren habitava um coma profundo há algumas semanas. Um caminhão bateu em seu carro enquanto ele tentava acalmar May ao telefone, que gritava “Mamãe está morrendo!”. Max convulsionava no chão da cozinha, se debatendo entre as mãos desesperadas das filhas April e May. May ligou para o seu pai, que sabia tratar-se de algo muito sério pela aflição da filha. Não percebeu que o sinal havia fechado e foi atingido pelo caminhão que seguia em alta velocidade pelo cruzamento. Falou apenas: “Fique calma, estou a caminho.” Desde então não falou mais.

Se Max duvidava de que se alguma coisa pudesse dar errada, daria errada, um câncer no cérebro, um marido em coma e uma filha de 10 anos afundada em culpa, fizeram-na finalmente acreditar em Murphy.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando o médico lhe chamou.


	2. Chapter 2

O dia em que sofreu o acidente foi um dia tão normal para Warren Graham que ele não poderia se lembrar dele se a possibilidade da morte não tivesse se desenhado daquela maneira.

Acordou naquele domingo, às 8h, e olhou para o teto por alguns segundos e desde o terceiro segundo, a ideia fixa do projeto o tomou por inteiro Sabia exatamente o que fazer naquele domingo: ir para o laboratório, rever pela última vez as experiências, que depois de 6 meses de pesquisa finalmente se formaram num todo coerente.

Isso lhe preenchia por completo. Não percebeu que Max já havia se levantado, não percebeu que no banheiro havia flores novas e também não notou que Max havia mudado a foto do criado mudo. A vida não era nada além do laboratório.

“Murphy!” – pensou. Seu rosto assumiu um ar decidido. Pegou o telefone e ligou para Murphy Lewton, responsável por abrir o laboratório naquele domingo de sol.

\- Alô... – Murphy atendeu ao telefone, preguiçoso.

\- Murphy! É o Warren, já a caminho do laboratório?

\- Quê? Laboratório? – perguntou sonolento

\- Sim! – respondeu Warren impaciente.

\- Hoje é o dia que iremos ao laboratório fechar a pesquisa, não se lembra?

\- Ah, sim, sei que estamos na finalização... mas o laboratório não vai sair do lugar... De hoje para amanhã não haverá diferenças quanto aos resultados

\- Claro que não! – interrompeu Warren – Combinamos que faríamos isso!

\- Eu sei... mas estivemos com essa pesquisa nos últimos seis meses, podemos esperar mais um dia. Porque você não fica com sua família hoje e vemos isso amanhã?

Extremamente indignado, Warren ficou com o rosto vermelho e tentou falar bem calmamente:

\- Murphy, se você não for ao laboratório, vou fazer uma reclamação formal à direção do instituto e dificilmente você será chamado para a assistência de outro pesquisador. Eu estou a caminho do laboratório e quero encontrar você lá.

Murphy respirou fundo e por conhecer Warren tão bem, sabia que não venceria a discussão. Resignou-se e respondeu: - Estarei lá.

Murphy desligou o telefone e acordou a bela desconhecida garota com quem passou a noite. Delicadamente, lhe disse:

\- Querida, tenho trabalho.

Chegou ao laboratório, mas não encontrou Warren. Nem o encontraria consciente a partir dali.

Warren desceu do quarto ainda arrumando-se, pegando o pão da mesa da cozinha.

Max se virou brevemente e sorriu. Warren não viu o sorriso assim como não viu May e April no sofá.

\- É um grande dia, não é? O fechamento dos experimentos pelo que entendi – disse Max

\- Sim, sim... – respondeu Warren, procurando pela manteiga.

\- Não passei bem a noite, as dores foram mais fortes e...

O pão caiu no chão enquanto Warren procurava pelo café e aquilo o irritou profundamente. Gostaria que naquele dia tão importante não fosse atrapalhado por coisas triviais do dia a dia. Max percebeu a irritação e indiferença e calou-se.

Conhecia bem Warren e o amava desde sempre. Sabia que era importante da carreira do marido e ele estava dedicado completamente. Essa característica de Warren sempre a encantou. Era determinado no trabalho e sério quanto a isso, mas nunca deixou de ser o garoto bobo e sorridente com quem se casou. Estava tudo em seu lugar quanto a isso. O que lhe preocupava eram suas dores de cabeça que só aumentavam.

\- Você precisa ver um médico – disse Warren. – Conversamos mais tarde.

Beijou-lhe a face. A mulher o olhou mais demoradamente. Foi um instante curto mas foi o olhar de Max que lhe veio à memória quando May ligou para o seu telefone 13 minutos depois.

A voz de May cortou-lhe o coração como uma faca afiada. Seu grito foi tão desesperador que Warren ficou completamente mudo e impactado.

Antes de entender o que lhe dizia a menina teve um pensamento que lhe atravessou com um raio.

\- Murphy estava certo! Esse pensamento lhe assustou pois apenas algo muito importante faria com que o conselho de Murphy pudesse estar certo “por que você não fica com sua família hoje?” Mas assim que May iniciou a ligação sabia que sim, ele estava no lugar errado.

\- Mamãe está morrendo!

Foi então que o olhar de Max o inundou e ele entendeu que aquele gesto na cozinha podia ser uma despedida.

Ele não se lembraria do que lhe aconteceu a partir daí. Seu carro foi atingido por um caminhão, deixando-lhe retorcido como massinha de modelar. Ele foi resgatado pelos bombeiros e foi levado para o mesmo hospital para qual Max havia sido levada, após um vizinho chamar a ambulância. Cada um em sua inconsciência, entraram em macas pelo mesmo hospital que seria o lar de Warren a partir dali.

No atendimento de urgência, mantê-lo vivo foi a prioridade dos médicos que perceberam que o braço esquerdo do paciente estava tão destroçado, que deveria ser amputado. A enfermeira retirou a aliança do dedo que não seria mais de Warren e imediatamente ela pensou que em algum lugar havia uma esposa a espera por noticias. “Max” leu no interior da aliança. Só não sabia que a esposa estava há três corredores dali, desacordada e lutando pra sobreviver.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate observa o porta retrato sobre o aparador da sala e distraiu-se lembrando do dia do casamento entre Warren e Max. Max estava incrivelmente bonita e sorria tão suavemente que Kate sentia a calma que ela transpirava. Quanto a Warren, sua felicidade podia ser percebida por qualquer um. Seu sorriso era tão largo e vivo que era impossível para Kate rever a foto sem sorrir também. Era verdade que a alegria é contagiante e Warren era a prova.

Eram amigos há anos e Kate não via possibilidade de ser diferente. Em um porta retrato maior, está a foto da família, reunida e feliz por algum motivo que Kate não saberia explicar – seus pais Richard e Linda, rodeados por Kate, Lynn e Tara (as três graças como dizia Richard).

Suas mãos deslizaram até uma fotografia desfocada que mostrava ela e seu ex-namorado, Michael. Sua expressão mudou diante da imagem. Ela levou a mão direita ao rosto e alisou sua bochecha, como se ainda sentisse a dor de um tapa. Seus olhos lacrimejaram e ela respirou fundo. Eram tantas as marcas que ela carregava como consequência daquela relação que ela poderia tocar em seu corpo inteiro, relembrando cada agressão. Seu coração acelerou quando tateou os próprios pulsos, sentindo a pele cicatrizada. Eram as marcas do seu limite.

Naquele domingo, havia acordado sentindo saudades dos amigos e da família. Quanto a Michael, sentia um profundo lamento pois poderiam ter sido felizes, tão felizes quanto Max e Warren naquela fotografia. Fechou os olhos e sentiu seu rosto quente. Michael ainda lhe prendia como vítima.

Seu telefone tocou e do outro lado falou uma assistente social do hospital Maynard Center.

Ouviu, atônita, que Max havia sido internada, após uma convulsão, estava sendo estabilizada, mas April e May precisavam do auxílio de algum familiar neste momento

\- Claro! – respondeu Kate. – Vocês já conseguiram contato com Warren, o esposo?

Foi aí que Kate soube incrédula que Warren estava no mesmo hospital, passando por uma cirurgia, após um acidente de carro.

\- Como isso é possível?

Ninguém sabia dos detalhes, mas quando procuraram pelos dados de Warren para contactá-lo e informa-lo sobre o acidente de Max, encontraram seu registro na emergência.

\- Pode ser difícil compreender agora, mas April e May estão sozinhas agora no hospital e não sabemos ainda se sairão daqui com seus pais – disse a assistente social.

Kate pegou apenas a bolsa e saiu de casa, tentando juntar as informações que havia acabado de receber. “Tão felizes quanto Max e Warren” repetiu a frase mentalmente. Era como se o mundo estivesse lhe mostrando que até os casais felizes passam por suas tragédias.

Kate atravessou a sala de espera principal e encontrou April e May

\- Vai ficar tudo bem – Kate disse sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

Olhou perdida ao redor da sala enquanto mantinha as meninas nos braços. A assistente social se aproximou e fez uma síntese da situação.

\- Max está estável e sendo atendida pela equipe neurológica. A situação mais grave é de Warren, ele está em cirurgia agora, os médicos amputaram o seu braço e estão tentando reverter o quadro.

Enquanto a assistente falava, Murphy Lewton atravessou a sala em direção às meninas. Ele havia ligado para Warren devido a sua demora a chegar ao laboratório e uma enfermeira atendeu lhe explicando. Murphy apresentou-se à Kate e abraçou as meninas:

\- Ei, ei... Não fiquem assim...

Sentou-se com elas nas cadeiras.

\- Vocês duas são especiais demais para ficarem tristes assim. Não é todo mundo que tem seus olhos, não é?

Olhou para os olhos das meninas, admirando o milagre da heterocromia; April e May tinham um olho de cada cor.

April perguntou em uma voz chorosa:

\- Murphy, você acha que eles vão ficar bem?

\- Tenho certeza que seu pai vai ficar bem – disse Murphy.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Max, os resultados são conclusivos sobre a sua condição. Prefiro falar de maneira franca com você. Prefiro e devo agir assim com você. Podemos iniciar um tratamento paliativo, para a manutenção das dores, que devem aumentar, mas não podemos operá-la sem destruir o tecido cerebral saudável. Seria arriscado demais e dificilmente teríamos sucesso.

O doutor Dale Rivers falava calmamente enquanto olhava nos olhos de Max. Era gentil e tinha um ar que só os avôs carinhosos têm. Falava, carinhosamente, que ela ia morrer e não havia jeito a não ser remédios para diminuir a dor.

\- Max, você precisa se organizar – prosseguiu o médico. – Não sabemos quanto tempo você tem, e não há nenhum sinal de que Warren acordará em breve. Sei que você tem duas filhas. Você precisa cuidar sobre quem vai poder auxiliá-la. Isso vai fazer você passar os próximos dias menos angustiada.

Max sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo. Ela tomou decisões importantes no passado. Agora lhe restava pouco a escolher. Sentiu-se mais leve.

Max saiu da consulta e visitou Warren. Entrou no quarto para onde ele havia sido transferido. Embora estável, não era possível prever mudança no seu quadro. Max puxou a cadeira para perto de Warren.

\- Olha só pra nós dois... A gente não poderia saber que viveríamos algo mais surpreendente que Arcadia Bay. Mas aqui estamos nós, mãe e pai, marido e mulher, vivendo uma vida tão comum e a beira da morte.

Levantou-se e beijou a face de Warren, tocando docemente seu braço amputado.

\- Eu vou organizar tudo. As meninas ficarão bem e estarão aqui quando você acordar. Acorde logo, meu amor... a vida precisa continuar e eu continuo escolhendo você.

O tratamento que se seguiu deu-se como o médico havia lhe explicado. “Max, você precisa se organizar.” Repetiu as palavras do médico. Ela não viveria muito tempo e as meninas precisariam ser cuidadas por alguém, não havia tempo para lamentar. Sua família havia sido lançada em um furacão regido pela lei de Murphy.

\- Mas o senhor já está de saída – falou sozinha, no quarto, com seu Edward Murphy imaginário.

Até chegou a se divertir. Agora ela mandava até na Física, Warren teria rido dessa ousadia.

Sentiu-se forte. Sabia que iria definhar e teria dias difíceis, mas agora enxergava com clareza.

Decidida, ligou para Kate e pediu que ela viesse até a sua casa.

Preparou a mesa para receber Kate e sentaram-se juntas.

\- O meu pedido é gigantesco – disse Max, com os olhos muito vivos, como se não houvesse doença alguma. - Mas você não pode negá-lo.

Kate interrompeu Max

\- Eu tenho rezado por você. Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem...

\- Kate, eu tenho meses de vida. – disse Max calmamente, tocando as mãos de Kate – E eu preciso que você cuide das meninas...

\- Não fale assim, você não vai morrer...

\- Eu vou. Não tenho dúvidas quanto a isso e peço que você cuide da minha família. Que você faça da minha família a sua. Eu sei sobre tudo que você passou com o Michael e sobre tudo o que você sofreu.

\- Não precisa continuar, Max – interrompeu Kate. – Você sabe que pode contar comigo e eu estarei aqui.

A expressão de Max foi de alívio.

\- Eu não pediria isso a mais ninguém. – disse Max. Nesse instante, uma imagem da Chloe lhe passou como um raio. A Kate não era a única pessoa do mundo que Max faria o pedido, mas a única que poderia ajudá-la.

\- Eu sei, Max. Nos conhecemos melhor do que ninguém. Trago as minhas feridas e minhas marcas – o Michael é uma delas – mas são infinitamente menores agora. Sei que precisam de mim e estarei aqui. Se você achar melhor posso me mudar pra cá e cuidar de perto das crianças.

A mudança de Kate para casa de Max aconteceu no dia seguinte e ela ficou tão a vontade que todas pareciam conviver dessa forma há muito tempo.

April e May gostavam da companhia de Kate e de conversar com ela.

Quando estavam sozinhas, April e May dividiam suas angústias, quase não parecendo que tinham 10 anos; pois os últimos eventos haviam feito as duas amadurecerem de forma tão rápida

\- Ainda me sinto culpada de ter ligado pro papai. – disse May.

\- Você ligou pro papai para salvar a mamãe. Eu não consegui reagir, mas você tentou ajudar. Não foi sua culpa. – disse April

\- Eu não quis machucá-lo. – disse May

\- Claro que não! Todo mundo sabe disso, se você não tivesse ligado, o vizinho não teria como saber que algo estava errado e não ajudaria. Você salvou a mamãe.

Abraçaram-se, confortando uma a outra. Estavam mais unidas do que nunca.


	5. Chapter 5

Aquela era uma noite difícil. As dores a obrigaram a acordar. Olhou e o relógio marcava três horas e onze minutos. Foi ao quarto das meninas e as contemplou por um instante. Aproximou-se e sentiu o fluxo das respirações tranquilas de April e May. Respiravam de maneira tão profunda quanto suave. Max sentiu-se profundamente aliviada embora as dores aumentavam a cada dia. As meninas estavam bem, mas em breve já não estariam com ela.

Desceu as escadas e fez um café, sentou-se no sofá a esperar quando se deparou com o álbum de fotografias. Álbuns de fotografias eram irresistíveis, desde sempre. Diante deles descobriu que seria fotografa.

Abriu o álbum e viu a foto de seu casamento e também a fotografia, tira com sua polaroid velha e antiga, do seu primeiro encontro com Warren em 2014. Ela e Warren ainda guardavam os ingressos daquele dia, em que assistiram ao “Planeta dos Macacos”.

Algumas páginas a frente, deparou-se com os olhos de Chloe. Eram olhos de criança, repletos de curiosidades e felicidades. Chloe e ela vestiam suas roupas de pirata e posavam destemidas com suas espadas capazes de dominar todo o mundo. Não sabia naquela época que Chloe não conseguiria nem ao menos sair de Arcadia Bay. Ela tenta se lembrar dos bons momentos de quando eram mais jovens, mas só conseguia se lembrar da terrível escolha que teve que tomar entre sacrificar a vida da melhor amiga ou a cidade inteira.

Para Max o tempo não era como para as outras pessoas, que ela teve a chance que muitos queriam ter, o fato de voltar no tempo lhe deu a oportunidade de aproveitar uma semana a mais com a Chloe, sua amiga amada.

Ambas sabiam qual seria o destino. Não seria justo sacrificar toda uma cidade. Max sabia que não poderia ficar voltando no tempo na tentativa de fazer a vida perfeita, ela sabia que tinha que aceitar as consequências e seguir em frente.

Lembrou-se do desalento de Joyce durante o velório de sua filha Chloe. Sentiu-se impotente para consolá-la depois de perdas tão grandes. Primeiro o acidente de seu marido, William e agora a prematura morte de Chloe.

Era 11 de outubro de 2013 quando ela despediu de Chloe. Mesmo não sabendo dos eventos daquela trágica semana, Kate e Warren a acompanharam ao funeral e Max teve certeza que poderia contar com ambos para sempre.

Os meses que se seguiram ao velório recordou-se do julgamento de Nathan e Jefferson onde foram acusados pelo assassinato da Rachel Amber e os abusos físicos a dezenas de outras meninas, recordou-se também do momento em que o Vortex Club foi fechado para investigação e quando Victoria foi expulsa depois de várias acusações de bullying e por ter compartilhado o vídeo intimo de Kate.

Naquela ocasião a prisão de Sean Prescott por corrupção deu aos residentes e alunos da Academia Blackwell uma sensação de justiça até então não experimentada.

A prisão e o tratamento de Nathan Prescott, na tentativa de lhe devolver um pouco de humanidade e ser uma pessoa melhor. Ele recebia visitas de suas melhor amiga e amada Victoria Chase, suas queridas irmã e mãe, Kristine e Caroline Prescott. Ela se lembrava de Kristine fazendo jus ao nome dos Prescotts, ajudando residentes e alunos da Blackwell, oferecendo até um emprego a Stella Hill na Pan Estates e ajudando a família Price financeiramente.

Não cansava de admirar a atitude de Kate ao perdoar Victoria, que demonstrou profundo arrenpendimento pelo o que fez a Kate e a outras pessoas. A situação de Nathan parecia ser a única preocupação de Victoria, pois não parecia se importar tanto com a expulsão.

A nobreza da atitude de Kate fazia com que Max se sentisse mais tranquila quando ao futuro de suas filhas, seu coração ficava aliviado ao saber que April e May seriam criadas por uma pessoas ética e generosa.

Aqueles eventos extraordinários marcaram o fim de um ciclo e o começo de outro...

Não podia suspeitar que 25 anos depois estaria passando por eventos tão extraordinários quando aqueles: Um câncer no cérebro, um marido em coma, uma filha afundada em culpa, perguntava-se que dias melhores estavam por vir.

Foi interrompida pelo apito da chaleira

Tomou o café e adormeceu ali mesmo no sofá


	6. Chapter 6

Acordou naquela manhã sentindo cheiro de ovos e bacons vindo da cozinha. Lembrou-se novamente da infância que compartilhou com Chloe, quando Joyce preparava o café da manhã para as duas.

Ouviu Kate chamar April e May, que desceram rapidamente e deram um abraço forte e confortável em Max. Logo depois as meninas correram e abraçarão Kate.

Enquanto observava, Max pensou que Kate levava jeito para ser mãe. Lamentava tudo com Kate no passado. Max e Kate sorriem uma para outra com profunda cumplicidade.

Kate chama todas para sentarem-se a mesa. As meninas se direcionam a Max para ajudá-la a se levantar. Max com um gesto recusa a ajuda e se direciona para a mesa. As quatros reunidas em torno da mesa conversam enquanto tomam café.

\- Como foi a noite de sono: – pergunta Max as meninas

April e May começaram a contar animadas o sonho da noite anterior. Incrivelmente as duas tiveram o mesmo sonho.

\- Kate, Chloe, você e o papai estavam no sonho. – disse May

\- Eu já ouvir dizer que irmãs gêmeas podem compartilhar emoções, dores e sensações. – disse Kate.

Max aproveita e pergunta como estão as irmãs de Kate.

\- Elas estão bem, mas o trabalho as impede de me visitar com frequência. Mas sempre que podem mantém contato por telefone. Elas perguntam muito por vocês.

Lynn e Tara adoravam Warren e o tinham como um grande irmão. Até achavam que Kate e Warren estavam namorando, mas no fim entenderão que eles eram apenas melhores amigos.

A conversa é interrompida quando alguém toca a campainha. Kate abre e vê Murphy abatido e cansado, como se não houvesse dormido na noite anterior. Murphy pergunta se pode entrar.

Kate olha para Max um pouco preocupada, mas permite que Murphy entre. Murphy dirige-se a mesa, pega uma torrada que escorrega de sua mão, mas que ele a impede que caia no chão rapidamente, segurando com a outra mão, ao mesmo tempo que diz “Oi, meninas!”

\- Que reflexo! – disse Max, surpresa.

\- É uma das minhas poucas e boas qualidades. – disse Murphy

Max o convida para sentar e ele olha para April e May enquanto senta na cadeira vazia.

Kate pergunta porque Murphy parece tão cansado. Ele tenta disfarçar, dizendo “Eu só estive andando, pensando, viajando, fazendo um passeio pela cidade e vim parar aqui.”

\- Entendo. É sempre bom ter um tempo só para si, sabe? Um momento de calma.

\- Um momento de calma? – pergunta Murphy – Eu pareço passar por isso

constantemente, até mesmo agora, tudo parece calmo até demais.

Ele fica um pouco triste e abaixa a cabeça. Max pergunta o motivo, ele desculpa-se e dá um sorriso de lado olhando pra Kate.

Eu só sinto muita falta do Warren. Eu não sei se estaria aqui onde estou se não fosse por ele. Se ele nunca existisse, se eu nunca o conhecesse por acaso. Se eu pudesse, eu trocaria de lugar com ele... mas não posso... não consigo...

Max se sente triste e segura a mão de Murphy, dizendo que ela acha incrível o efeito que Warren fez na vida de Murphy, como nas vidas dela e Kate também. Max fala confiante “Ele vai acordar.”

Murphy fica mais aliviado e respira fundo. Seu celular acusa uma nova mensagem, da mulher com quem havia dormido no dia em que Warren se acidentou. Levantou-se e disse que precisava ir. Despediu-se rapidamente de Max e Kate, olhou mais largamente nos olhos de cores diferentes das gêmeas e saiu se despedindo das garotas.

\- Murphy é estranho, mas é um cara legal. – fala May

Max elogia o café e Kate começa a arrumar a mesa.

Max vai até a bancada e pega sua velha câmera polaroid. Chama as meninas e Kate para tirar uma selfie. As quatros se aproximam e sorriem posando para a foto. Depois do flash, elas se assustam com o barulho da câmera quebrando no chão. Só tem tempo de segurar Max que vai ao chão desmaiada.

Max é levada as pressas para o hospital Maynard por Kate. April e May vão junto acolhendo Max que perdeu completamente a consciência. May começa a encher os olhos de lágrimas, mas se recusa a derramar uma gota. Ela está segurando a mão de sua mãe forte, enquanto April faz o mesmo. Elas nem mesmo se importam se Kate atravessou o sinal vermelho. Em 9 minutos, chegam ao hospital.

Max foi socorrida as pressas, colocada em uma maca e levada a mesma sala na qual foi socorrida 3 meses antes.


	7. Chapter 7

Max ficou alguns minutos inconsciente, mas logo acordou. Kate ficou no corredor com April e May já esperando pelo pior.

Kate observa o fim do corredor, próximo a porta do quarto em que Warren permanece em coma. Kate pergunta-se como irá contar para ele sobre Max, se ele acordar. Ela começa a lembrar em seu amado pai, Richard Marsh, que havia havia morrido de AVC em 2014. Ela chora e logo olha para April que diz que Max acordou.

A enfermeira explica para não falarem muito, pois Max ainda estava cansada e se recuperando.

\- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Kate

\- Eu não me lembro de nada, apenas o flash da câmera e depois tudo ficou escuro. – respondeu Max.

Max olha para as filhas e para Kate com lágrimas nos olhos, que já esperam pelo pior. O câncer está se tornando mais forte e ela não aguenta mais as dores.

O doutor Dale Rivers entra no quarto e pede para conversar com Max sobre os próximos passos, ele informa que a equipe de profissionais que vem acompanhando Max nos últimos meses irá consultá-la nas próximas horas para debater sobre a morte com dignidade, caso essa ainda seja a decisão de Max.

O doutor Dale explica que os exames já feitos por Max a qualificam para a morte assistida, visto que o câncer é inoperável e não regrediu com o tratamento tradicional. E também pelo fato do câncer se espalhar dia após dia, compromentendo suas funções vitais.

Quanto a sua posição médica, ele permitiria a morte assistida de Max, restando apenas a aprovação dos demais membros da equipe.

O Doutor Dale olhou Max por alguns segundos e percebeu seu olhar atento. A decisão pela morte era dificil e embora fosse profissional, o doutor tinha profunda empatia pelos pacientes que escolhiam morrer.

\- Você tem alguma dúvida, Max? – pergunta o doutor tocando o braço de Max.

\- Não Dale, revisamos o protocolo diversas vezes, minha decisão está tomada. – disse Max.

No decorrer do dia Max foi atendida por toda a equipe médica e foi autorizada ao procedimento, recebeu em um envelope a última pílula que tomaria na vida.

Esse medicamento havia sido desenvolvido pela equipe do cientista francês, Jean Pierre Baptist, juntamente com um laboratório norte-americano. O beneficio da medicação, de forma indolor, interromper o funcionamento dos sistemas vitais, levando a morte em poucos minutos.

Na saída do hospital, o doutor Dale comprimentou Max com um abraço e perguntou se ela já tinha escolhido uma data para tomar o medicamento.

\- Amanhã. 4 de julho. – respondeu Max.

Max, Kate, April e May deixam o hospital e voltam pra casa para aproveitar o último dia de Max.

Do outro lado da cidade, Murphy parecia feliz e despreocupado apesar da situação de Warren. Ele estava no restaurante a espera da bela mulher com quem havia saído em encontros nos últimos meses. Ele queria ser amado. Ele a compreendia como ninguém e até lembrou da época na faculdade com Warren.

Ela chegou ao local muito bonita, deixando Murphy encantado.

\- Como você está? – perguntou a mulher

\- Consideravelmente bem, apesar da situação de saúde de Warren e Max. – disse Murphy

Ela muda de assunto e diz que quer lhe contar uma coisa. Ela expressa seus sentimentos e diz que o ama. Depois de seu último noivo, ela ficou abalada, mas sabia que Murphy era diferente e poderia contar com ele.

Murphy fica surpreso, mas ao mesmo tempo, alegre. Ele diz que sente o mesmo por ela e compartilham um longo beijo..

\- Eu te amo, Lilith. – falou Murphy.

\- Eu te amo, Murphy. – retribui Lilith com um sorriso meigo enquanto segura sua mão.

Chegou a noite, tudo parecia tranquilo. Max deitou na cama em que dormia com Warren, ela continua querendo que Warren esteja ali. Pensa que verá seus pais, Chloe, Joyce, David e William em breve. Ela abraça suas filhas e limpa as lágrimas que correm pelos seus rostos.

\- Eu amo vocês. – olha para Kate e diz – Eu quero que você seja feliz, por mim, somos e seremos sempre uma família.

Kate sorri e limpa as lágrimas de seus olhos, ela sai do quarto com April e May.

O relógio marca três horas e onze minutos. Max toma o remédio e fecha seus olhos. Recorda sua infância com Chloe, o primeiro dia em que conheceu Warren na sala de ciências da Academia Blackwell, o dia em que soube que estava grávida, o nascimento de April e May. Ela finalmente para de respirar.

Kate está contando uma história para April e May no outro quarto. Após alguns minutos, elas adormecem.

Kate vai ao quarto de Max e verifica seu corpo já sem vida, ela liga para casa funerária para que retirem o corpo de Max.

Kate observa o carro com o corpo de Max cruzar toda a rua.

Ajoelha-se por alguns instantes enquanto o carro se afasta. Retorna a casa e olha o porta-retrato de Max e Warren e lamenta. Vai ao quarto das meninas e as observa dormir.

Kate vai ao seu quarto e reza para que Warren acorde e que Deus guarde Max em lugar seguro. Ela finalmente cai no sono.


	8. Chapter 8

Dois dias se passaram e a dor da perda ainda era terrivel, mas se sentiam recompensadas por passar um tempo a mais com Max. O funeral era melancólico, todos estavam presentes, incluindo as irmãs de Kate, Murphy e sua namorada, Lilith. April e May se sentiam desoladas.

Após isso o mês de julho foi difícil, tanto para Kate, quando para as gêmeas. A família estava desolada e Kate só pensava em Warren e como era difícil cuidar de April e May sozinha, mas afinal esse era o seu sonho, ser mãe. Mesmo não sendo suas filhas de sangue, ela cuidava delas como se fossem suas.

O mês de Agosto chegou e ainda não havia melhora no estado de saúde de Warren.

Kate ficava cada vez mais preocupada e angustiada quando as meninas perguntavam se Warren teria o mesmo destino de Max.

Ela continuava dizendo que não, mas no fundo sabia que não poderia prever.

O ano escolar havia começado. Em uma ocasião quando deixou as meninas na escola, April e May se despediram de Kate com um beijo e disseram:

\- Obrigada, mãe.

Kate ficou surpresa e respondeu:

\- Tenha um bom dia, filhas.

Kate se dirigiu para o hospital Maynard Center, foi ao quarto de Warren e se sentou ao seu lado.

\- Você acredita que elas me chamaram de mãe? – disse Kate.

Ela explicou que o último mês tem sido difícil, mas as coisas estão começando a ficar melhores. Ela abaixa a cabeça e expressa a dor de perder Max e ainda não sabe como vai falar isso para Warren.

\- Eu nunca pensei que seria mãe de garotas tão belas quando elas, eu não sentia essa sensação desde o dia em que o Michael...

Ela segura a mão direita de Warren.

\- Mas eu preciso de você aqui, comigo, com elas... eu quero te dar uma nova vida, eu quero que nós sejamos felizes de novo, mas eu preciso de você aqui comigo... por favor... por favor, Warren... acorde... não morra...

A mão direita de Warren se fecha levemente na mão de Kate. Ela fica surpresa e olha para seu rosto novamente com uma expressão chorosa e esperançosa.

Ela respira fundo e finalmente sorri.


End file.
